


Slytherin Princess: A Change in the Order Thoughts

by FinalBladeKitten



Series: Hermione Granger, Slytherin Princess [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sorting (Harry Potter), Canon Divergence, Different House, Eventual BAMF Hermione Granger, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gryffindor, Hermione Granger-centric, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Slytherin Hermione, Slytherin!Hermione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalBladeKitten/pseuds/FinalBladeKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the conversation between the Sorting Hat and Hermione went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorting Hat Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a work in progress.. Not sure if I like it... 
> 
> Happy reading! I hope you enjoy.

_My dear, you have a lot of courage, strength, and wisdom. You can be sorted into any house you wish. But let me tell you this one thing, should you chose the one that you are most afraid of everything that has been predetermined will fade and your true destiny will rise, the destiny every single one of your past lives has faltered at knowing and chose the safe route. Are you going to be the one that changes everything and save a life of another?_

Hermione closed her eyes as she thought about what the Sorting Hat told her. She never believed in Destiny, she never believed that things were predetermined. Even at her young age  she put logic above all else. But she could feel it in her heart that she wanted to change everything, she wanted to be a catalyst.

Even though the Sorting Hat already knew her answer, she had to give one, she had to remember that this was and is her choice.  _“Yes.”_

_There are times where you will regret your decision. But trust me, in the end everything will be as it should. You will get the ending you’ve always wanted, through now and through all of your past lives._

The Sorting Hat’s voice boomed through the grand hall of Hogwarts, startling some of the children whose attention grew weary from the long talk that had been going on. 

_“SLYTHERIN!”_


	2. Some Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some thoughts I'm having while trying to write this story.

**What would be different if Hermione was in Slytherin?**

 

Harry and Ron wouldn’t be her best mates. In fact they would probably be her enemies at the start.

 

Snape would like her because she is in Slytherin.

 

Draco wouldn’t pick on her so much because Slytherin’s stick together. But it’s not him that gets to her first, maybe it’s Blaise or Daphne.

 

Knows high class etiquette, because her family is well off.

 

She would probably use her intelligence more since she doesn’t have the knowledge Harry would give her. She wouldn’t be “stilted” from learning everything she could.

 

She would probably be a loner for a few years. Until she stands up for or to Draco and he starts getting interested in her more so he seeks her out more.

 

Voldemort would probably be more interested in her since she is in Slytherin, a powerful witch and a muggle born.

 

She wouldn’t be as big of a fan of Dumbledore, especially since he wouldn’t be as interested in her because she’s not friends with Harry.

 

(?)Maybe she’d get so good that she’d end up being a spy. 

 

She doesn’t go with Harry and Ron to search for the Horcruxes. — She probably wouldn’t even know they existed until she figured it out for herself while doing research.

 

(?) Instead of joining the Order she could make her own team. Because while the Order preaches being on the Light side, they are as bad as the Dark side, sometimes even being worse. 

 

Have the story concentrate on the war, and how different it would be if Hermione didn’t help the two. 

 

We would be able to see more on how the war has affected the Slytherins. 

 

Delve more into Hermione’s back story, learn her history. 

 


	3. Update

I am posting the Slytherin Princess story on it's own. The first chapter will be up shortly.


End file.
